Sad Tears and Silence
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Summary: L's Funeral has finally come, and a special event is called for those who care to leave a final prayer for him. The task force is invited and Light takes a few moments to think about L…and freaks out by what he sees. WARNING: Character Death


**A/N**: Hello, this is another one-shot for Death Note, I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note…or Romeo and Juliet… or anything. D:

**Warning**: Character Death

_Summary: L's Funeral has finally come, and a special event is called for those who care to leave a final prayer for him. The task force is invited and Light takes a few moments to think about L…and freaks out by what he sees. _

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_ Sad Tears and Silence_

Light had stood above L's grave, guilt filling his chest and regret pumping through his veins. Tears stained his face, and he felt so much grief, he didn't know if he would ever smile again.

Light fell to his knees, not caring about his expensive suit and let out a cry of pure agony and despair. L didn't do anything wrong. L wasn't a criminal. L was just blind. Blind to the good that Kira was doing, blind to Kira's sense of justice. L didn't deserve death.

Light's loud sobs filled the cemetery and echoed in the vast space. He didn't know that so many people would be affected. Just looking back on the funeral he could still hear all the children sobbing and see the silent tears that plagued all the adults.

L was important. One of the older children spoke, looking no older than 15, and he screamed 'L was everything we had left… we have no homes, no parents…L was everything, he was a brother, a father, a role model… we cannot let his death be in vain!' His outburst inspired all the other children to shout hateful words to Kira, swearing to his downfall and cause more tears to spill over in L's name.

And finally when an old man named Roger spoke, his words just broke everyone's hearts. 'I've never really liked kids, but Kira, he has ruined so many lives…His killings aren't for justice, he's just a murderer! No one has the right to take another life… no matter how vile they are! I have always lived by this rule, but Kira…he isn't even human, he is a monster! And it's such a shame that L had to die… but he died for his passion, for justice! I hope that I will die for a good cause…but until then, I believe that Kira will be taken down and that L's legacy will live on in all of us!'

_Light truly saw what Kira had done. _

_Kira was a monster,_

_Not justice… _

He couldn't even bring himself to speak a few words for L. He felt so horrible, like a monster… but he had truly thought that he had done no wrong. In his heart he believed that he did no wrong. But now he sees this pain he has caused and wonders, how many other lives did I ruin? Who were the people who had a brother, a father, a mother, a daughter taken away from them? Where the people that followed him truly evil?

He continues to be haunted by L's death, feeling his ghostly touches and his soft voice echoing in his head and filling his thoughts.

_Light-kun is my first ever friend._

Light continues to cry harder; Was L lying?

_No matter how gifted, you alone cannot change the world…_

Light shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair.

_The sound of the bell is unusually loud …_

Light pulls his hands from their resting place and they clutch his chest; he always knew…

_Light, can you please make Misa-san be quiet?_

A weak smile begins to bloom on his face; I never liked her…

_It'll be lonely, won't it? You and I will be parting ways soon…_

Light's face pulls into a scowl, and more tears fall and spill over in L's name.

_Light Yagami … I wasn't wrong, but …_

Light gasps and finally throws his head back, 'Why L? Why are you hurting me so?' He throws himself on L's grave and lets everything go. His tears, his anguish, his anger; nothing could make L come back, and it's all Light's fault.

Light didn't want to leave. Light couldn't leave. He couldn't live without L, he never wanted to go back to that boring, depressing life he once had. Ever since he met L, life was fun, it was beautiful. But now he ruined that, and he has no one to blame but himself.

Light felt a slight breeze and head a small 'thud'. His eyes slowly travel up and he spots a black notebook, blurred by his tears and he hesitantly reaches out to touch it. He grasps the note book and holds it close. He continues to look up and sees a shadowy figure. He gasps and pulls back in fear, stumbling and gaping in awe.

The new shinigami had black hair that stuck out in all directions and had pale skin, which was sown onto his leather attire. White shinigami wings stretched out proudly, making him look more like an angel. His eyes were endless and colored deep obsidian black. A small red heart was sown over his 'clothes' right over where his heart should be. And a tear tattoo was present under his right eye.

Light breathlessly gasped, 'Who are you?'

'Justice. They call me Justice.' the shinigami spoke.

He continued to stare at Light and he hesitantly came closer, folding his wings behind him and reaching out to touch Light. Light winced at the contact and Justice pulled his hand away, tears welling up in his eyes and him backing away.

'I…I…'Justice stammered and his voice quavered.

Light jumps up ad hugs him, 'Oh L! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' Tears once again spilled over, and Light began to sob once more.

Justice looks at him curiously, 'L? I don't know who you're talking about…' Light pulls himself from the hug, but doesn't break contact, 'L? Stop playing around! You know it's me!' Justice breaks the contact and stares at Light, 'I don't know who you're talking about! Light Yagami?'

Light feels a stab at his heart; L doesn't even remember him…

'I don't know why', Justice whispers, 'but I feel compelled to talk to you. Maybe I am this L person…' Light tries to keep his composure, but tears continue to stream down his face. 'Justice? Will you do me a favor?'

Justice tilts his head slightly and motions Light to continue.

'Justice…please kill me.' Justice stiffens, 'But why Light-kun?' Light begins to smile sadly and continues, 'I'm a bad person. I'm a monster. You will be carrying out a good deed if you kill me.' Justice begins to cry, 'Light…I will do anything else for you, but I will not do anything that will endanger your life!' Light frowns and closes his eyes shut, 'Come on, Kill me! Kill me!' 'NO!' Justice shouts, 'I can't! I don't want you to die!'

'Why not?' 'Because it pains me to see you like this! I don't want you to be unhappy! Please Light; don't make this harder than it should be!' Light clenches his fist and he bites his lip. A small burst of pain hits his lip, and Light tastes his own rusty, metallic blood spilling into his lip and dripping off his chin. 'Light…You're going to die soon anyway!' Justice sobs. Light opens his eyes in surprise and finds Justice's beautiful obsidian eyes. Light sighs, 'I see…you're here to try and stop my death…'

Light is hit with the sound of bells ringing in his ears and crying is faint in the background. His surroundings blurred and began to spun, making him dizzy and falling back roughly onto L's gravestone. A sharp pain fills his mind and he feels a warm, sticky liquid run down the back of his neck.

_I want L…_

_I…want…L_

…_Want L…_

…_L…_

Light feels his heart contract painfully and his lips pull at the corners, making a small smile appear on his face. He sighs contentedly and falls into a comforting darkness.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_3 days later…_

Soichiro Yagami had always suspected that ever since his son entered college that he was in love. But he never imagined that he was in love with L. He had finally come back to the cemetery, around 7pm, and found his son dead on L's grave stone.

He believed that Light was so distraught and sad that Light overdosed and hallucinated, killing himself in the process. The task force and everyone Light knew came to his funeral, crying tears in Light's name.

But a strange man came to the funeral; his body cloaked in all black came and stood in front of Light's grave. He turned to us and began to laugh. He laughed, but it was more like a cackle, making everyone back away and stare in surprise.

Once the man had calmed himself, he lifted his hands and removed the cloak, revealing a slim, pale young man with raven black hair and a hunched position. Matsuda had shouted 'L? Are-aren't you dead?'

The young man smiled creepily and in a smooth deep voice, 'Me L? Oh no my dear, you seem to have mistaken me. I am merely laughing at Kira's ironic downfall.' The crowd had erupted into shouts and questions, becoming a frenzy mess of chattering and shouting. He shows his ruby red eyes, glancing left to right and a fake smile graces his lips.

'Here's a little riddle for you to solve:

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.'_

The strange man began to cackle once more, and he began to skip away happily and sing,

'_Strengthen your arms now_

_Train your fingers for battle_

_Urgency's here now_

_Train your fingers for battle_

_Fighting this violence_

_With your feet wrapped in peace_

_Sad tears and silence_

_Now screams of joy_

_Victory!_'

The stranger stopped momentarily only to shout, 'KIRA HAS DIED! L HAS PREVAILED!' He turns and sprints over to Matsuda, leaning over him and slipped a piece of paper in his jacket reading:

'Tr43h n3k0rb a m0rf de1d dah thg1L'

And with a final wave and a sick smile he runs off, leaving havoc and chaos behind him.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**A/N**: Hello again! Please review! (1st person to crack the code will get a surprise!):D :D :D :3


End file.
